<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yennefer and Triss: The New Queens of Showbiz by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628600">Yennefer and Triss: The New Queens of Showbiz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, written like a magazine article</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a magazine article on Yennefer and Triss would be like in modern Cintra. </p><p>(I suck at summaries for this sort of thing... maybe just read it?)</p><p>Also!! Shitty fan edits!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yennefer and Triss: The New Queens of Showbiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be my first and only work for the Witcher. </p><p>Disclaimer: I’ve never watched the show, or read the books, or played the games, and everything I’ve learned about it has been from fan stuff, so this is probably extremely OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Yennefer and Triss:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The New Queens of Showbiz Tell All About Their Steamy Romance and Future Plans!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Yennefer Vengerburg and Triss Merigold are currently two of the most in-demand actresses in Cintra, but when I meet them, any trace of diva behaviour is conspicuously absent. Yennefer plays up her fame by dressing in a daring black cut-out dress, while Triss is comfy and down-to-earth in leggings and a sweater. </p><p>I’m currently in a café near the headquarters of Tissaia de Vries’s production office, a cup of tea resting in front of me. (Yennefer has a black coffee, and Triss is taking sips from a milky-white coffee, sprinkled with cream and spices.) Triss has just broken off her discussion with Yennefer about future projects to greet me cheerily, and remarks on how much she enjoys the variety of tea I am drinking. Yennefer’s greeting is more cursory, but, knowing her notorious reluctance when greeted with strangers, I don’t take it as an insult. </p><p>“So,” I start, “how are you both today?” </p><p>“Oh, excellent,” Triss chirps. “Isn’t that right, Yen?” she asks, nudging the other woman’s side. </p><p>Yennefer shoots her a small smile. “Yes.” she says, stirring her coffee. </p><p>“I was just talking about a new project of Tissaia’s. <em>The Witcher</em>,” Triss says, smiling wickedly as she says the title. “We’re both interested in producing it.”</p><p>Yennefer explains, “Tissaia’s assisting us both with getting into producing. I’d heard a lot about the Witcher series—good things, mainly, except for how heterosexual it is. So, when she floated the idea of a Witcher production over to us, I got pretty excited, naturally.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were moving into producing,” I say, resting my hands on the table. “How did you get to this point?”</p><p>Triss takes a deep breath, as if preparing to dive off the highest board. “Okay, it’s a long story, but basically, Tissaia had produced Yennefer and I’s last few films—this was before I met Yen,” she adds, “and I’d been spending quite a bit of time with her, and ended up picking up quite a bit about producing. Namely, that it was something I was interested in. The power to choose your projects—that’s what really drew me, I think.” </p><p>Yennefer nods in agreement. “I’d been in a bit of a bad place for my films that year, and Tissaia was really supportive. I unconsciously ended up spending quite a bit of time with her, and she encouraged me to help her out if I was having a down day. It was quite unexpected when Tissaia asked me if I’d be interested with working some more with her, and it just sort of grew from there until I’d become a producer in my own right without knowing it.” She laughs at that. </p><p>“Sorry to pry,” I say, “but what caused that bad experience you mentioned?” </p><p>Yennefer pulls at one of Triss’s curls. “I don’t mind. You’re from a celebrity magazine, all you do is pry. Well, I’d just broken up with Geralt—surely you remember that, it was all over everything—and I was filming too much a day to try and take my mind off it. And then when I wasn’t filming, I was drinking and crying.” Although what Yennefer speaks of is certainly dark, there is a lighthearted tone to her voice that tells that it is in the past now. </p><p>For those not in the know, Yennefer Vengerburg and Geralt Rivia were known as the film power couple early this decade. They played love interests in every big-name film that came out, and together won twenty-six awards and were nominated for seventeen more over the years that they were together. It was when they were engaged and due to be married in ten months that Geralt ended the relationship for reasons that are still unknown, and #YenRalt was destroyed. </p><p>“How is your relationship with Geralt now?” I enquire, secretly hoping that Yennefer will spill some as yet unknown secrets about him to me. </p><p>“Much better,” Yennefer says, and Triss nods, adding “It’s helped that we’re in two vastly different areas of showbiz now, I think. We don’t have to conflict over work any more.” </p><p>“Triss,” I say, turning my gaze on her, “you had an affair with Geralt after his break-up with Yennefer, correct? How has that affected your relationship?”</p><p>Triss leans forwards, eyes alight. “Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t either Geralt’s or my fault in particular that the affair happened, but I didn’t particularly enjoy that film, and I treated the affair as an escape. So I didn’t take it too seriously, and honestly I didn’t think that much about it when I started dating Yen.” </p><p>“On the subject of your relationship...” I begin, only for Yennefer to dramatically interject with “Please, if you want the drama, go to somebody else.” I laugh. </p><p>“No, that’s not what I’m asking about. How did you two meet?” </p><p>“That should be pretty obvious, I think,” Triss says, leaning back and wrapping an arm around Yennefer’s shoulders. “Tissaia introduced us at an after party. We hit it off, swapped numbers, got coffee together when we were working on movies where the sets were nearby. Yen told me that she enjoyed spending time with me, and wanted to do more of it, so we ended up going out everywhere together. I think the paparazzi knew before us that we were dating.” </p><p>“And how have you been treated, given that queer relationships are still not the norm in many places?” I ask. </p><p>“We get the odd homophobic hate mail sometimes,” Yennefer says, “but mostly it’s been business as usual.” Having said this, Yennefer tips her mug up and finishes the coffee. As she goes to order a second, Triss comments, “I think it helped that Geralt and Jaskier announced their engagement at roughly the same time. We ended up going aroud to each other’s places quite a bit, actually.” </p><p>“And what do you think of them?” I say, slightly cheekily. </p><p>Truss leans in, and whispers to me, “I’m quite glad I’m not with either of them. I’d get annoyed quickly!” Leaning away, she finishes, “But I think they’re good for each other.” </p><p>“What’s this about?” Yennefer asks, handing a second mug to Triss. “Another one of your horrible creamy milky spicy concoctions. I hope you like it, because I’m sure not wasting another lot of money on another one that has allspice in it just because you can’t find the perfect one.” </p><p>“True love bullying,” Triss says, smiling as she takes the drink and sips it. “Not to worry. It’s good.” </p><p>The way which they stare at each other gives me the impression that another conversation is taking place between them. Indeed, their dynamic mainly involves their talking, and outsiders like me often end up smiling less at their own jokes and more at theirs. </p><p>I take the opportunity with both of them occupied by their drinks to ask them, “What’s it like dating each other? You’re both famous actresses—does that get in the way of anything?”</p><p>Triss snorts, nearly discharging cream from her nostrils. “Definitely not. I respect what Ye’s done in her career, and I’m proud of her. Rivalry doesn’t exist here.” </p><p>Yennefer agrees, stating “I felt a bit competitive when I first met her, but the more I’ve got to know Triss, I’ve found she’s a far better person than the media I’d been reading portrayed her to be.” </p><p>Triss thrusts a finger at Yennefer. “<em>Yes!</em> That’s it! Exactly the issue I’d thought I had with you was because I kept hearing you were an entitled bitch. You’re really not,” she says. </p><p>I look at my watch—Yennefer and Triss have kept me ten minutes over the expected time. “Thank you for your time,” I say, finishing my tea. </p><p>“The gratitude is ours,” Triss says. “Here. I’ll take care of the dirty mug for you.” </p><p>I bid them a final thank-you and hurry to my next interview. </p><hr/><p>At the ending of The Witcher, as I exit the cinema, credits still playing (with Yennefer Vengerburg and Triss Merigold listed as producers), the faces around me are tired, weary, eyes blinking from the light after the darkness of the cinema. However, the feeling that comes off them is one of happiness and satisfaction: Yennefer and Triss have made something that brings joy to people.</p><p>When I think back to my time meeting them, it does not surprise me at all that their film has elicited this effect. Indeed, Yennefer Vengerburg and Triss Merigold were two of the brightest, most cheerful celebrities I have had the fortune to meet. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Story by Philippa Eilhart </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you will never see me again in the Witcher fandom.</p><p>𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>